Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) product implementations for current wireless data systems typically utilize an integrated assemblage of components that function cohesively, from the customer's perspective, as a single entity. Such multi-component products are typically housed within a single enclosure and deployed as a single product. All components are mutually interdependent upon each other and upon the underlying wireless data transport service technology that conveys the data transmitted and received between the CPE product and centralized host computer servers of the service. Thus, when a fundamental technical change occurs in one of the elements comprising such a product, or in the underlying wireless data transport service, the entire CPE product often becomes worthless until it can be completely redesigned. The costs of a rapid product redesign and service disruption while waiting for deployment of newly developed versions of the product would be excessive and prohibitive. Accordingly, there presently exists a need in the art for a software or hardware transition technology that can be interfaced with legacy CPE wireless data equipment in order to upgrade the equipment to allow it to interface with new wireless data transport technologies.